issufandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America and England
The United States of America and England or USAE consists of 32 States and is a Federal Republic with it's roots in both the United States of America and England. 31 of the States are located on the North American continent and border Canadorian and the Confederate States of America and the last is the State of England It is a large nation and a important economic and military player in North America. The USAE is generally recognized as the legal successor state to the British Empire and some of her territories . The USAE is the major power of not only the Americas but the world along with other nations. History Colonial and Early History The history of the United States of America and England has it's roots in the Old British Empire that settled the thirteen North American British colonies. These colonies for a time got along well with Britain but as relations strained the colnies came together to resist and eventually fight the the British Empire in what would come to be known as the American Revolution which resulted in the independence of the thirteen colonies from which the United and Confederate States would soon spawn from. For nearly ninety years the United States of America expanded across the continent in 'Manifest Destiny'. Its purchase of the Louisiana territory and its conquest of the Native Tribes left it a fast growing American Power. During the waro fo 1812 it once again clashed with the British Empire that ended in what seemed like a draw. It was not until 1861 where the United States of America was plunged into a war that could possibly threaten its future. After almost three years of fighting the Southern Confederacy, christined the Confederate States of America emerged victorious after the battle of Gettysburg. After the war the United States lost many states to the Confederacy and mainly encompassed the northern territories. But still, continued it's westward expansion after its defeat in the Southern War of Independence. And in a few short years, the Union that had dominated shipping and industry was recovered and growing, while its southern neighbor struggled to rebuild. British Annexation Late in the 19th Century the British Empire now a weak and slowly decaying world soon faced endless riots, murder, and destruction throughout the land. The British colonies soon left the Empire without war and became their own nations. In 1899 they turned their heads to the European Empire who after all the rivalry denied a single pound to the English and soon the Empire dissolved. A visit by President William McKinley and Repulican Senators soon decided to adopt the remnants of the Empire and her colonies and became what is known today as the United States of America and England. The new USAE officially started in 1900 when the annexation was made official. And England became the newest state in the Union. The child nation adopted the mother. New England workers and businessman migrated to England, Scotland and Wales as they tried to get the nation back on its feet. These new states were integrated into the political landscape and by 1920 England had recovered greatly. And the initial hesitance of the people to embrace the USAE was replaced by a great support and patriotism of the new United States of America and England. 20th Century and Expanding Power The United States continued to grow at an astounding rate and in World War I had joined the allies in liberating France while the CSA struggled to rebuild. The USAE had become a industrial power and its victories over spain and the Central Powers had cemented its reputation as a standing power. In the 1930s the United States had reached its lowest with the great depression. And massive unemployment along with inflation and corruption seemed to hammer the once high Union. When FDR was elcted President he promised change. But while FDR fought for the economy at home, a new fight was brewing with the Confederate States of America in 1937 over West Virginia. While Franklin D. Roosevelt wanted West Virginia in the Union he originally had no intention of fighting the Confederacy for it. As he was too occupied with trying to solve economic problems at home. But after a border clash that killed seven Confederate soldiers, and the CSA screaming for blood. He had little choice. After the CSA declared war on the United States he followed suit. After the war Roosevelt was worried about the rise of Nazism in Europe and Fascism in Italy and Japan. But his recent war with the CSA left the Union weakened and not at full capacity. So he begun his involvement in Europe by lending weapons and volunteers. But in 1941 he could hold out no longer and delcared war on the Axis after Pearl Harbor was attacked by the Japanese. And in an ironic situation the CSA who had just fought a shooting war with the USAE declared war against the axis as well, but for different reasons as German U-Boats were sinking Confederate aid to the European Empire. So the leaders of the two American countries met to discuss a strategy that would involve both of them in this global war. The United States of America and England would take the fight to Japan in the Pacific and gear its resources thereto turn back the Japanese Empire. United States Marines became the branch of choice in the war. And the American Navy became a real threat to the Japanese as the American production capacity would vastly outweigh the Japanese production capabilities. The Confederate States of America would focus on North Africa and Europe and the opening up of a second front to aid the Soviets and the English. The Confederacy lacked the naval capabilities for a landing at Normany so they instead focused on North Africa and an invasion of Italy. In this way both sides contributed to the allied war effort in such a way that their men would not have to fight next to one another. Government Write the second section of your page here.